


Cloud Watchin'

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Comedy, Drabble, Gen, some kind of au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: There's nothing better than watching the skies with your buddy (especially when he just rematerialized out of the agony of nonexistence).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupeboxhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupeboxhero/gifts).



“So what do you think that cloud looks like, Bill?” asked Mabel.

Bill wrinkled his eyebrow. Only a day since he came back from the dead and already Shooting Star was making demands. “What, you mean other than frozen water vapor?”

“Uh, yeah?” said Mabel. She seemed honestly shocked. “Just… use your imagination!”

Bill rubbed his eye and began. “I see the meaninglessness of the universe laid bare for all. I see entropy taking over and destroying everything you’ve ever loved. I see—”

Suddenly Mabel clamped her hand down on Bill’s eye. “HAHA WOW, I see a pony!” she shouted.


End file.
